


Sparring and Towels and Tatts, Oh My!

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Come Shot, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, I suck at plot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, enjoy the porn, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli and Tauriel are having one of their many sparing matches when something goes wrong. Faced with slight head injuries and nudity, what are two friends (or maybe more than friends) to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring and Towels and Tatts, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TERRIBLE AT TITLES
> 
> For the [Kiliel-Library](http://kiliel-library.tumblr.com/) modern AU fic challenge. I was planning on writing plot, I swear, but these two, all they wanna do is frickle frackle, so I had to let them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by [Bofurlove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove) love you hun

A quick jab, side block. Low strike, low block. Roundhouse kick, side step and high block. Counter strike, a duck with a leg sweep, and the young brunet is flat on his back on the small grassy hill.

"That makes 3 to 2 little man. Had enough yet? Or do you wanna try for best outta 7?" The young ginger woman smiled down at him with all the smug glory she could muster.

"Best outta 7. I got ye right where I want ye."

"Sure you do." She bends over, holding out her hand and helping him up.

It was typical. Kíli would let himself get knocked down and tackled by Tauriel just for the sake of looking up at her and having her body so close to his. It’s a bit obvious at this point how he feels towards her, but she never shows any indication of how she truly feels. They’ve known each other for close to four semesters, Tauriel being in her junior year and Kíli in his sophomore, but their relationship had started out as anything but smooth. Kíli will argue against this, but he had fallen for her right from the start. They met on the archery team, Kíli had been the national champion for high school males back in Ireland, and Tauriel was state champ of New York. They would often butt heads over which equipment and techniques were best, but over time they began a steady friendship, sharing knowledge and some friendly competition. Their friendship continued during Kíli's second semester when they were both in the martial arts gym course, and beyond when they signed up for the martial arts intramural organization.

And now, half way through Kíli's second spring semester at Rhovanion University, the two young adults had one of the closest friendships either of them has had in their lives, second only to Kíli's friendship with his older brother Fili, and Tauriel with her childhood friend and brother-by-proxy Legolas. They have fallen into a routine of practicing their sparring on the hilltop behind Tauriel's apartment dorm when the weather was nice like it was this day.

Right now, Kíli has gotten her into a fairly simple hold, one that she can easily get out of. And she does so with ease, tackling him to the ground in the process. But what the two of them fail to notice is the small patch of rocks nearby. As Tauriel takes him down, his head hits the rocks and he is knocked out cold.

"Ha! I win again! That's 4 to 3 little man, you owe me dinner."

Kíli doesn't respond.

"C'mon you sore loser get up. Kíli? Kíli!" Tauriel kneels down on the ground next to him, checking the back of his head for blood (there is none, thank god, but he does have a small lump), and checks his pulse and breathing (both normal). She scoops him up and throws him onto her back. Despite his shorter stature, he's a bit heavy, but she manages to get him inside the building, up to her apartment and into her bed. She goes to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and some cold water. The young woman sits down on her bed next to him, pats him down and places the cool cloth on his forehead.

She sighs, brushing a few stray hairs from his face and neck, pausing for a moment to look at his face. He's let his stubble grow out a bit, or maybe he just hasn't trimmed it yet this week. Her eyes follow the short hairs down onto his neck, and continues to survey down the juncture of his throat to his collar bone and onto his furred chest. She’s seen him without a shirt countless times, he usually goes without one when the weather is nice or during practice, but this was different. It was close, personal, intimate. Tauriel is not usually fond of hairy men, she prefered hers smooth, bare, and well toned. Kíli was certainly the latter, and until now, she never quite took notice of how truly handsome and attractive he was. Without much thought, she reaches out and touches his chest, for she had never touched a man's chest with so much hair before. It tickles a bit under her fingers, and she can feel the warmth radiating from his body, feel his chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. She trails her fingers between his pectoral muscles and down the center line of his quite impressive abs to his belly button. His stomach twitches involuntarily and it snaps her out of her daze.

_Jesus Tauriel, what the fuck are you doing!?_

She shakes her head, stands and retreats to her bathroom to shower, she had worked up quite a sweat during their sparring and she needs to clear her head after touching her friend in such an intimate way.

A few minutes later, Kíli stirs, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. He sits up and looks around, trying to remember what happened.

_Musta blacked out when I hit the ground. Where am I? This ain’t my room. Is it... oh my god it is._

He's never been in Tauriel's room, at least not this one. He recognizes the posters and trinkets from her room from last year. Upon realizing that he's in her bed, his heart jumps. She's got simple hunter green jersey knit sheets, very soft and comfortable. Kíli runs his hand over them. _This is where she sleeps_. He lays back down on his side, his face in her pillow. _This is where he lays her head._ He breathes in deep through his nose, taking in the scent of her shampoo, a bit of her scented body spray, and her natural smell.

He buries his face into her pillow. "God Tauriel, the things I wish I could tell ye." Although he's not very subtle in his ways, he fears actually speaking of his feelings for her, for fear of rejection or ruining their deep friendship. So he settles for having such a strong relationship with her, waiting on her to make an indication of having any feelings for him.

_Where is she anyway?_

~

"Shit. Forgot clean clothes." Tauriel had rushed out her room so quickly that she forgot a change of clothes. She really doesn't feel like putting her dirty ones on again, so she wraps herself in a towel and takes the risk of venturing back to her room.

When Kíli hears the shower shut off, which he hadn't noticed was on in the first place, he rolls back over onto his back and feigns sleep. Tauriel peeks into her room to check if Kíli was still out, and it looks like he is. She dashes over to her drawers and takes out a pair of panties, a bra and the first tshirt and pants she could grab. Unknown to her across the room, Kíli takes a peek at her and he is floored. He's never seen her in such a state before. His breath catches in his throat, his heart stops, and blood begins to leave his brain and travel south.

The corner of Tauriel's towel gets snagged in her drawer, and it stays there when she turns to leave. She yelps out of reflex, moving quickly to gather up the towel from the floor and freezes when she hears Kíli groan from her bed. Their eyes lock for a brief moment before Tauriel curses and runs out of her bedroom and Kíli pulls the covers over his head, shouting an apology after her.

It's a few minutes before Tauriel returns, fully dressed and hair brushed out, to Kíli sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Hey."

" 'Ey."

"So.... you saw everything huh?"

"I'm so sorry Tauriel. I shoulda made it known I was awake when ye first came in."

"It's alright. I'm not mad, just a bit embarrassed."

"Those flowers are beautiful." Kíli is referring to the vibrant watercolor flower tattoo that covers her right side, from her rib cage to just below her hip. He had seen bit of it poking out from under the hem of her shirt at times, but had never seen more than that.

"Oh, thank you."

"Could I get a closer look? With ye clothed this time o' course." The brunet flashes her a crooked smile.

"Why not." Tauriel sits on the edge of her bed next to him and lifts up her shirt to show him the flowers.

"Musta hurt no? So much color, and such a large area." Kíli's fingers twitch in his lap, he wants to touch her. God almighty he wants to touch her so badly, but he just closes his hands into fists.

"A bit at first, but I had it done in sessions over a couple months. It's still raised a bit here where I twitched real bad my first session. It bleed the most there." Looking down, she points out a small spot just above her hip bone. She looks up at him through her long lashes and casts him a look that Kíli's never seen from her before. It's flirtatious and inviting and he takes it as a sign, touching the raised flesh lightly with his trembling fingers. After a moment, Kíli firms his touch, trailing his fingers up over the saturated colors on her rib cage. Tauriel lifts her shirt a bit more to show him the rest of the flowers and give him more access, exposing the underside of her unbound breast in the process. Kíli swallows thickly and halts his fingers, thinking maybe she doesn't know that she pulled her shirt up just a bit too far. He pulls his hand back when she does the unexpected by taking hold of his wrist and pulling his hand back to touch her.

"You... you don't have to stop ya’know," she says sheepishly.

Kíli just blinks up at her. "Are... are ye sure? 'Cus God almighty, I'd be lyin' if I said I don’t wanna touch ya more." He begins to rub his thumb against her rib cage, just below her breast.

She looks him in the eye and nods, "I'm sure," and that's all the invitation the brunet needs. He slides his hand up just a bit more and runs his calloused thumb along the underside of her soft and tender breast. A shiver runs through her at his touch, she sighs and lets her eyes flutter shut.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes, it’s more than ok. It's just that... well, no one's ever touched me like this, or seen me naked for that matter.” She looks him in the eyes once more, her pupils a bit wider than before. “Kíli..." Without much warning, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. They’re dry and a bit chapped compared to her own, but they’re soft and warm and welcoming.

Kíli forgoes touching her breast to slide his hands around her back and pull her closer, pressing firmer into the kiss. Hoping to gain access to the rest of her mouth, Kíli sucks a bit at her upper lip, teasing with the tip of his tongue. It doesn't take long until she opens up to him, sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip in return. With the ginger still in his arms, Kíli leans back onto the bed, forcing her to lay atop him, a quiet squeak escaping her. Tauriel's legs were still hanging off the bed when he pulls them down, but she rectifies that but straddling his lap, their lips never breaking contact. Kíli hands wander, stroking her back and her sides, cupping her face, and running his fingers through her gorgeous long red hair causing Tauriel to sigh and moan quietly into his mouth. Bringing his hands back down to the hem of her shirt, Kíli tugs at it, finally breaking their kiss to look up and ask if he can remove it (they were also beginning to lose their breath, but they were both convinced this was more important).

"Well, I guess so. You've already caught a glimpse of them." Tauriel sits up and pulls her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Kíli is left gawking and blushing, coming to a full hardness beneath her. She giggles above him, grinding against his obvious erection as she leans down to whisper in his ear, "Is that a nunchuk in your pocket, or are you just horny for me?"

Before she knows it, Kíli flips them over and is settled between her legs, face first in her chest. He mouths at her breast, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin, while a hand cups her other one. She giggles and moans, tossing her head back on the pillow and squeezing her legs around his middle. She's never experienced such a sensation before.

"Oh gosh Kíli, that feels... oh wow," the ginger sighs as she runs her fingers through his hair.  
He looks up at her, quirking an eyebrow and letting his chin brush against her nipple as he speaks. "S'that a good wow?"

"Aah! Yes, a very good wow. Mmmm." Her toes curl on his hips as her thighs grip him tighter. She can feel her arousal setting in, that all too familiar wetness forming between her legs, and she unconsciously rolls her hips against him.

Kíli decides to up the anty and flicks his tongue over her peaked nipple while tweaking the other between his fingers. She gasps and bucks up hard into him, her fingers gripping at his hair and she throws her head back, a low, shakey moan pouring from her plump lips. Kíli indulges more, taking her whole nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it until Tauriel is moaning with abandon, fingers fisting in his hair. She tugs him to the side a bit and he pulls off, blowing quickly over the wet flesh, giving her a jolt before he switches focus to her other nipple.

"Oh god Kíli!" She tugs at his face and pulls him up for a crushing kiss.

"So, these are a sensitive spot no?" he says playfully as he flicks at a nipple.

"And wouldn't you like to know," she smirks at him. She wasn't about the tell him that she was reaching a small peak just from nipple play alone.

"Yes I would. But there're lots of over things I'd like ta'know too. Like, have ye really never been touched like this before? And how far are ye wantin' this to go? And this may not be the best o' times to ask this but, how do ye really feel about me?"

"You really are thick headed aren't you? Yes I've really never been touched like this before. And do you think I would do those things and let you touch me like that if I didn't like you?" Now shut up and touch me before I change my mind, you silly little irishman."

Before Kíli can utter a single word, Tauriel pulls him into another deep kiss, deepest one yet. She thrusts her tongue inside his mouth, flicking and sliding it along his, coaxing him to play along and he does so with enthusiasm. Their kiss turns needy and sloppy as hands wander over flesh. Tauriel's run up his back and down his sides. Kíli's cup her face and brush along her ears. Hers dip into the waistband of his basketball shorts at his hips and trail back to grab and squeeze at his ass. His move down to cup her breast as he leans to one side.

Kíli makes a bold move now, throwing all hesitation out the window. He breaks the kiss and sits up between her legs (his erection clearly visible behind the light fabric of his shorts), sliding his hands down her front, from her collarbone to her hips where he touches her waist band. He looks her in the eye, his own half lidded and pupils blown wide with arousal and asks "Can I? Please?"

Tauriel can't speak, she can only offer a shaky nod and lift her hips as she bites her lip. Kíli hooks his fingers in her waistband and pulls her shorts down torturously slow. When he pulls them past her bum he finally realizes that she is without panties. He stops and looks at her with surprise. Tauriel nibbles at her lip more and closes her eyes as she turns her head away a bit embarrassed.

"No panties either? Jesus Tauriel. Yer goin to drive me mad ye will." Kíli slides her shorts down the rest of the way and tosses them to the ground. "My god, Tauriel, you're so beautiful." If Kíli was being honest, he would admit that he was never quite sure if Tauriel was a natural red-head or not, but now there was no doubt. The patch of short curly hair that he finds was the same bright red as the hair on her head. "I could kiss you all over," he groans, "and I think I will." The young man moves back up to kiss her on the mouth. The trails kisses across her cheek, along her earlobe, down her jawline and neck, across her collarbone, and over her wonderful breasts, taking an extra moment to pay attention to her nipple before continuing down.

The ginger writhes and sighs and moans at his ministrations, his name on her breath. She's nervous about where this is going. She wants Kíli to touch her, but she's not sure what to expect. It's become quite clear that he intends his kisses to continue all the way down to her cunt, which is soaking with her arousal and she is sure Kíli can smell it, and she's half convinced she should let him. She's heard stories from her girlfriends who have had men go down on them, and from what she's heard it’s extremely enjoyable, for both parties. But it's such an intimate, dirty thing. Is it really something they should do on their first time together? Before Tauriel can question it any further, Kíli answers her by quickly placing a succession of kisses to just above her patch of hair, the insides of her thighs, and finally to her folds as he slides his finger between them, brushing against her clitoris and making her gasp.

“Oooh K-Kíli!”

She whines at the new sensation and stutters out his name, rolling her hips in curiosity. Kíli pulls back slightly to look up at her, checking her reaction. His stubble brushes against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs pleasantly while his finger continues to slide up and down her crease and a pleasure filled smile spreads across her face. Pleased with himself, Kíli goes back to his task at hand (or should we say mouth) and begins to kiss and lick the wet pink flesh of her womanhood once more. He flicks the tip of his tongue over the hood of her clit rapidly and Tauriel lets out another stuttering moan. With one hand, he slides a finger into her cunt, and with the other he pulls back her hood and attacks her clitoris with his tongue, alternating between flicking and licking and sucking it.

Kíli can't describe how good she tastes. There are no words to properly describe it, it's salty, sweet, tangy, and something else entirely. He's never tasted a woman before, and he knows he can easily get addicted to it. He loves the feeling of her soft, slick, intimate flesh on his tongue and lips. He loves to lick her slowly from bottom to top. He loves to flick his tongue over her clit. He loves to slide his tongue inside her and feel her quiver around it while he rubs his nose against her and breath in her wonderful musky scent. He loves the feeling of her juices on his face. But most of all, he loves making her feel good and drawing such reactions from her, knowing that no one has ever done this to her.

He loves her.

Tauriel is reduced to a writhing moaning mess on her bed. Her hands are flying between gripping at her pillow or the sheets, pinching her own nipples, or on Kíli's head, combing her fingers through his hair or holding him close. Her legs twitch on either side of his head as she lifts herself up and rolls her hips against him.

"Kílil! Oh god, so good, so close! Aaahhhnn!" Tauriel keens, her hips pumping hard against him. He slides in a second finger and crooks them forward, rubbing the rough patch of flesh to draw her closer to her orgams while he targets her clitoris with his tongue. It's not long before Tauriel tenses up, her body going rigid before spasming and convulsing as waves of pleasure wash over her. She screams out Kíli's name as her muscles pulse and quiver around his fingers, eventually collapsing onto her bed panting. Kíli stills his movements while she rides out her powerful orgasm, her juices splashing against his palate. Once she collapses, he pulls from her slowly, giving one last lick after he removes his fingers making her shudder violently. He licks his lips and smiles up at her from between her legs.

"God Tauriel, I can't tell ye how much I enjoyed that. But it looks like you enjoyed that even more."

"I don't think.... I could put that into words," the ginger pants. "Thank you." She reaches for him, beckoning to crawl up to her. She can see his face is glistening with her moisture as he nears. She grabs the corner of her sheets and wipes his face a bit before she pulls him close for a deep kiss. She tastes herself heavily on his tongue, and she's not quite fond of it, but she's still floating from her orgasm and enjoys kissing him too much to stop.

While still kissing him, Tauriel reaches down to palm his hard on, feeling the damp spot on his shorts. Kíli grunts into her mouth and rocks his hips into her touch. She rolls them over on their sides and dips her hand beneath the thin fabric to touch him directly. He's hot and heavy in her palm, the skin is soft, and a bit slick with his precum. Wrapping her long slender fingers around him, she pulls his cock from his shorts and begins to pump him firmly.

Kíli breaks the kiss and moans into the air. He bucks his hips into her fist, his head falling into the crook of her neck, her skin growing damp from his panting.

"Jus' like that Tauriel. So good," he groans. Eating her out had already worked him up so much, he doesn't need much more. Surprising her, he ducks his head and sucks on one of her nipples while she continues to work his cock. She moans above him and that sends the pleasure that's built up inside him surging forward. With just a few more strokes, Kíli shouts and spills his seed, the thick white ropes splash against her belly and the sheets. The brunet rolls over on his back panting. He hasn't had an orgasm that good in a while. Or quite that quickly.

Tauriel props herself up on her elbow and looks down at him, brushing some stray hairs from his sweat slicked forehead. "Wow. That was kinda quick. Felt that good?"

Kíli blushes. " Ye could say that. Eating you out got me so worked up. I don't normally cum that fast. I'll last longer next time, promise."

Tauriel quirks her brow. "Next time?"

Kíli blushes even deeper. "Eh, that is, if yer willing o'course. I won't make ye do-" Tauriel cuts him off with a deep but tender kiss.

"Of course I want to. I'd be a fool not to." She offers him a kind smile, one filled with care and hope.

"C'mere you." Kíli smirks and pulls her down for a kiss, this one even more tender and soft, a promise of more intimate moments in the future.


End file.
